thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
7 Грехов: Швея из Энбизаки
: Are you looking for the song titled The Tailor of Enbizaka? 7 Грехов: Швея из Энбизаки – это пятая опубликованная ранобэ из серии «7 грехов», выпущенная 21 декабря 2015 года. Произведение, написанное Akuno-P и иллюстрированное Ичикой, охватывает события, касающиеся песни «Швея из Энбизаки». 7 Грехов: Швея из Энбизаки is the fifth Deadly Sins of Evil light novel announced, released on December 21, 2015. The novel was written by Akuno-P and illustrated by Ichika. It covers the events of The Tailor of Enbizaka. Publisher Summary Обзор Издательства Что такое Швея из Энбизаки? «Но я должна продолжать свою работу» Mothy выложил песню на Nico Nico Douga в декабре 2009 года, выбрав для ее исполнения вокалоида Мегурине Луку. Песня, основанная на грехе «Зависть», относится к серии «7 грехов» и рассказывает историю Кайо Судо: хозяйки швейного магазинчика в Энбизаке. В клипе описывается, как Кайо наблюдает за счастливыми отношениями своего «возлюбленного» с неизвестной женщиной, пребывая из-за этого в печали, швея плачет, но направляет все силы на работу. What's The Tailor of Enbizaka? "But I must persevere with my work" The song was posted by mothy on Nico Nico Douga in December, 2009. It used the VOCALOID Megurine Luka for the vocals. The song with the theme of "Envy" the Seven Deadly Sins Series, it tells the story of Sudou Kayo: a proprietress running a tailor shop in Enbizaka. Happening to see her "beloved" in a happy relationship with an unknown woman, the sad sight of Kayo shedding tears and devoting herself to her work is portrayed. Plot Summary Краткое Изложение Сюжета Этот раздел еще не завершен; мы приносим извинения за неудобства. This section is currently incomplete; we apologize for the inconvenience. Рассказчица описывает, как она объединила две пары ножниц, принадлежащих швее Кайо Судо. Пока она рассказывает, о своей возможности наблюдать пейзаж, окружающий Энбизаку на острове Онигашима, Эллука Клокворкер заходит в дом рассказчицы. После вопроса, хочет ли она что-то сказать перед своей смертью, женщина соглашается рассказать историю Кайо Судо своей гостье. The narrator describes how she embodies two pairs of scissors that used to belong to the tailor Kayo Sudou. Explaining how she can see the surrounding landscape of Enbizaka on the Onigashima island, Elluka Clockworker enters the house the narrator is in. After being asked if there is anything she wanted to speak about before being destroyed, the narrator agrees to tell Kayo's story.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Prologue Рассказчица вспоминает, как четыре года назад муж Кайо предупреждает ее о надвигающемся пожаре, распространяющемуся по городу. Но стоило ей покинуть горящий дом вместе со своим сыном, как здание рушится прямо за спиной Кайо. Так и не найдя своего мужа, она в конце концов отключается. Придя в себя, она выслушивает от Мей Мироку, что осталась единственной выжившей после пожара. The narrator flashes back to four years ago, where Kayo's husband warns her about the impending fire spreading across town. Fleeing the house with their son, a burning house falls over Kayo. Losing track of her husband, she eventually blacks out. After she comes to, she listens Mei Miroku explain that she was the only survivor of the fire. После этого Эллука и рассказчица разговаривают о Кагуре Окто, ее семье, и как они приняли Кайо. Эллука спрашивает, почему у Кайо не забрали ножницы и семья начала заботиться о девушке. Рассказчица возвращается к незаконченной еще истории, объясняя, как Энбизаку удалось восстановить благодаря Перри Кьюти Марлон. В доме Окто Буфуко и местный доктор разговаривают о чудесном выздоровлении Кайо; вскоре после этого приходит Анан Окто и опрашивает Кайо, прежде чем дать ей уйти. Afterward, Elluka and the narrator discuss Kagura Octo and her family, and how Kayo was taken in by them. Elluka asks why the scissors were not taken from Kayo while she was under their care.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 1 The narrator then goes back to the story, explaining how Enbizaka was able to rebuilt thanks to Perrié Cutie Marlon. At the Octo residence, Bufuko and Enbizaka's local doctor discuss Kayo's amazing recovery; soon after, Anan Octo arrives and interrogates Kayo before commanding her to leave. Далее Кайо возвращается в Энбизаку, встретив там Мику Мироку в уже восстановленном швейном магазине. Мику объясняет, как ее мать договорилась перед отъездом с Фондом Фризис, чтобы он восстановил магазин. Несколько недель спустя Кайо посещает торговый дом Фризис, чтобы доставить заказанный Буфуко наряд горничной, и пересекается с Перри; Анан представляет ее как иностранного посланника с именем Эллука «Ма» Клокворкер. Вскоре после этого Кайо и Эллука обсуждают недостатки модели. И Эллука соглашается навестить Кайо через три дня в ее доме. After Kayo returns to Enbizaka, she meets Miku Miroku at her rebuilt tailor shop. Miku then explains how her mother had arranged for the shop to be rebuilt by the Freezis Foundation before leaving. Weeks later, Kayo visits the Freezis trade house to deliver Bufuko's requested maid outfit and encounters Perrié; she is then introduced to the foreign missionary Elluka "Ma" Clockworker by Anan. Soon after, Kayo and Elluka converse about the former's troubles. Elluka then agrees to meet Kayo in three days' time at her home. На следующий день Кайо заходит в магазин Мироку, где знакомится с Рин Мироку, которая рассказывает ей о своих ощущениях, что словно ожидает чьего-то прихода, а солидарная с девушкой Кайо вскоре уходит. Спустя два дня магазин Судо посещает Эллука и разговаривает с Кайо об истории клана Окто, после чего демонстрирует швее свою магию ветра и огня. Когда Кайо рассказала волшебнице о своих приступах зависти, она соглашается поменяться телами с Эллукой. The following day, Kayo visits the Miroku shop and meets Rin Miroku, who tells her about her feeling of waiting for someone before Kayo agrees with the sentiment and leaves. Two days later, Elluka visits the Sudou shop and speaks to Kayo about the history of the Octo clan before demonstrating her wind and fire magic to the tailor. After Kayo explains her fits of envy, she agrees to swap bodies with Elluka. Elluka asks the narrator how she knew the Swap Technique's name, as well as the circumstances of Kagura's disappearance. After the narrator explains how her scissors were found at a coastal cliff and that they witnessed her go down into the sea, Elluka speaks about her new writing hobby as well as how she had hypnotized everyone into thinking that she and Kayo had always had their respective bodies before the narrator returns to telling the story. A Freezis Foreign Fairy Tale is then displayed, telling the tale of Jahime Hatsune and her efforts to conquer all of Jakoku before being defeated by Gaou Octo and his allies.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 2 Kayo visits Oyuka's hairpin shop and complains about her husband and son not coming home before being invited to dinner by Oyuka; declining, the tailor leaves. Sometime after, Kayo spots Kai Miroku on Twin Mirror Bridge; Kai then meets with Perrié for business matters before leaving. Returning home, Kai is greeted by Rin; told Miku is possibly still at her lover Kiji Yarera's house, the man begins ranting about his hatred of foreigners. Another morning, Oyuka visits Kayo and offers her sweet buns before discovering that the tailor had had a strange dream. Afterward, Elluka explains to the narrator her prophetic dream ability before discussing how Kayo projected her husband's image onto Kai.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 3 Going back to the story, the narrator explains how Mei's corpse was found on main street, with Detective Eikichi and Constable Uibee investigating the scene. Oyuka then visits Kayo again, reporting Mei's murder before being told Kayo didn't remember much of her relationship with Mei before the fire. Flashing back to the day of Mei's murder, Mei and Kai discuss the latter's burns and how Kai went outside on the night of the fire. After the two part ways, Kayo reveals herself and murders Mei, cutting her throat before stabbing her in the chest. Afterward, the narrator and Elluka discuss how Kayo possibly thought Kai was her husband and how Mei was Kai's mistress.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 4 The narrator then goes on to say another murder occurred soon after, although her voice couldn't reach Kayo. The narrator then explains how Miku became lovers with Kiji Yarera, a foreign employee of the Yarera-Zusco Firm, during the reconstruction efforts of Enbizaka. Oyuka visits Kayo again and tells her about Miku's murder, and how her corpse was found up the river. Meanwhile, Constable Uibee reports the murder to Kai at the Miroku shop. Uibee then interrogates Perrié about having done business with Mei and Miku right before their deaths. After Perrié claims they had no trouble, Anan confirms her story as a witness and then shares that Miku was pregnant with Kiji's child. Uibee then leaves; after Anan questions her regarding Elluka, Perrié threatens him and asks his maid to clean more thoroughly. Afterward, Uibee returns to the Miroku shop and interrogates Kai about his quarrel with Miku about her pregnancy. Kiji then arrives at the shop; after Kai attempts to attack Kiji, Uibee breaks them up before Kai drives Kiji out. As Kiji leaves, Uibee approaches him. Kiji then states that he intends to catch the culprit of Miku's murder himself. Several days later, Kayo visits Oyuka's hairpin shop and overhears her lecturing Eikichi for hiding there while skipping work; Eikichi then speaks to her about Kokutan-douji and his traveling party heading to Enbizaka.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 5 Appearances Появления Characters= |-| Locations= |-| Events= |-| Groups= |-| Misc= Trivia Интересные Факты Curiosities Любопытно *При покупке ограниченного издания ранобэ в онлайн магазине Энимэйт к нему прилагается колода «Игральных Карт Зла». *A limited edition purchase of the light novel from Animate Online Shop included a "Playing Cards of Evil" deck. Gallery Галерея Illustrations= MikuEnbizakaOnline.png|Miku in Enbizaka EllukaMaEnbizakaOnline.png|Elluka "Ma" Clockworker and Kayo TailorKaiMei.png|Kai with his wife Mei TailorKokutanSaruInu.png|Kokutan-douji, Saruteito, and Inukichi TailorKayoRin.png|Kayo and Rin on the beach TailorKayoBlood.png|Kayo covered in blood TailorGakushaKokutan.png|Kokutan-douji and Gakusha TailorKokutanKayo.png|Kokutan-douji executing Kayo TailorMaDemon.png|Ma wielding Kayo's Scissors Kayoprofilecrop.png|Profile of Kayo Sudou TailorKokutanProfile.png|Profile of Kokutan-douji Gakushaprofilecrop.png|Profile of Gakusha Mirokucoupleprofilecrop.png|Profiles of Kai and Mei Miroku Mirokusisterprofilescrop.png|Profiles of Rin and Miku Miroku Friendsprofile.png|Profiles of Saruteito, Kiji and Inukichi Enbizakacoloredprofiles.png|Profiles of Kayo, Gakusha, and Kokutandouji |-| Misc= TailorAd.png|Advertisement for the light novel EnbizakaNovel&PlayingCards.png|The light novel and "Playing Cards of Evil" deck PlayingCards.png|"Playing Cards of Evil" deck References Примечания External Links Внешние ссылки *Official Website *Official Trailer *Pixiv Online Novel *Amazon Online Purchase *Animate Online Purchase es:Pecados Capitales del Mal: La Sastre de Enbizaka